fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Noah/Supports
With Fir C Support *'Fir:' Sir Noah! *'Noah:' Hello, Fir. *'Fir:' Sir Noah, I have something to ask of you... *'Noah:' Sure. What is it? *'Fir:' I want you to spar with me. *'Noah:' Oh... For your training? *'Fir:' Yes. I must experience all sorts of swordplay to master the art. You taught me about fighting at the Arena that time, and... I would truly appreciate it if you would train me for a while. *'Noah:' Well, if you say so. It's fine with me. *'Fir:' Really? Thank you! Let's start now, then... Wha-!? *Fir jerks upward* *'Noah:' Whoa! Are you okay? *'Fir:' Y-Yes! I'm sorry! I'll get away now... *'Noah:' It's not like you to trip like that. Are you hurt? Let me see your knee... *'Fir:' N-No, I'm...f-fine! We must get on with the duel! *'Noah:' Are you really okay? You don't seem quite...well. *'Fir:' W-We fight! B Support *'Noah:' Hello, Fir. *'Fir:' S-Sir Noah... *'Noah:' ? Are you okay? You should tell me if you're not feeling well... *'Fir:' I-I'm fine. *'Noah:' You look like you have a fever... *'Fir:' I-It's nothing! *'Noah:' But... Your face looks red. *'Fir:' It's nothing! It's just that I'm in a little slump right now! *'Noah:' Fir? Is something on your mind? If you need someone to talk to, I'd be happy to... *'Fir:' S-Sir Noah! This might sound rude, but... D-Don't talk to me any more! *Fir leaves* *'Noah:' ......Fir. A Support *'Fir:' ! *'Noah:' Wait, Fir! Don't go. I need to talk to you. *'Fir:' I-I... I swore to myself that I would live by the sword. But... I find my mind wandering, and I'm always thinking about you! *'Noah:' Fir... *'Fir:' G-Goodbye! *Fir tries to leave* *'Noah:' Fir! *'Fir:' Wha-... *'Noah:' Do you remember the first time we met? *'Fir:' Yes... *'Noah:' Ever since then, I've wanted to tell you something. But I couldn't muster up the guts to do so. Even after we said goodbye to each other, I've been regretting that I didn't tell you how I felt. *'Fir:' ...... *'Noah:' I honestly thought it was a miracle when we met again on that island. And... Although I've still been keeping it in until now, I won't hesitate any more. I have to tell you. *'Fir:' S-Sir Noah... *'Noah:' Fir, I... I love you. With Juno C Support *'Juno:' Oh, Noah. *'Noah:' Hello, Lady Juno. Are you all right? *'Juno:' You're worried about me? What a surprise. *'Noah:' ...I'm not that antisocial, Lady Juno... *'Juno:' I was just kidding. You seem uncaring, but on the inside, you have a kind heart. Are you all right? You've gone through many battles coming here, right? *'Noah:' Yes, I'm fine. General Zelot helped us greatly. It's thanks to him that I'm alive right now. *'Juno:' I see... He always strains himself in battle... B Support *'Juno:' Sigune... She'd turned to Bern. *'Noah:' Yes. She ambushed us in the blizzard with her Pegasus Knight squad. *'Juno:' I see... Sigune and I used to be rivals, you know. We were always competing against each other. It all seems so...faraway when I remember it now. *'Noah:' ...... *'Juno:' Sigune always tried to act bad, but she was really a kindhearted person. If only we weren't in times like this, we could have... War is a painful thing. *'Noah:' ...Yes. But that's what war is. A Support *'Juno:' Noah. *'Noah:' Yes? *'Juno:' You seem to avoid developing close relationships. Is that because you don't want to suffer from losing that person? *'Noah:' ...I wonder. It is easier to just avoid getting close with anyone. The tighter the bond, the greater the suffering when that bond is broken. ...I think you know that better than any of us. *'Juno:' Yes... Perhaps it's better to live like you do in Ilia. But there will come a time when you will realize that close relationships aren't all bad. Maybe you'll understand when you find yourself in love with someone. With Karel C Support *'Noah:' ...I've never heard of this area before. I never knew there was a place like this in Bern. *'Karel:' ...... This is a land that people have long forgotten. The years go by, but time just seems to linger... It is that kind of place. *'Noah:' Did you always live here? *'Karel:' No. Before I settled here, I used to travel around the world, living by the sword. *'Noah:' Then... Have you been to Ilia? *'Karel:' ...Once, in the past. B Support *'Noah:' The Sword Saint... Have you heard of this legendary figure? *'Karel:' ...No. *'Noah:' My mother used to tell me stories about him. When I still very young, a large group of bandits attacked my home village. *'Karel:' ...... *'Noah:' There was a traveler from Sacae in the village inn. Without saying a word, he went out to the village gate... He then cut down all of the bandits, leaving none alive. When he was finished, he left as suddenly as he had come...almost like the wind. *'Karel:' ...... *'Noah:' If he hadn't saved my village, I wouldn't be here today. I'll always be grateful to the Sword Saint... *'Karel:' ...No. That is wrong. *'Noah:' ...What? Wrong...? What do you mean? *'Karel:' ...... A Support *'Karel:' ...... *'Noah:' Master Karel... *'Karel:' I suppose I should tell you the truth. Keeping silent to cover up one's shame would be stepping off the path of the sword. *'Noah:' Shame? You saved my village... *'Karel:' No. I never thought about saving the village. I just wanted to kill. *'Noah:' ...... *'Karel:' I was like a demon back then...possessed by the sword. I was aimlessly wandering around, looking for people to satisfy my lust for blood. As long as I could cut, as long as I could kill, it didn't matter who it was. ...Even if that were an infant in a village I happened to stop by at. *'Noah:' ! *'Karel:' You have no reason to thank me. They call me the Sword Saint... It is but a false name. *'Noah:' ...... But... I can't imagine that what you say is true when I look at you now. You, standing before me now, are the Sword Saint that I had always pictured in my mind. What... What happened...? *'Karel:' ...Some things you will realize only after you have lost something else. However, by the time my foolishness had left me...it was already too late. With Zelot C Support *'Noah:' General Zelot, are you all right? *'Zelot:' Ah, Noah. This is nothing. We are knights of Ilia. We wouldn't lose to other nations' knights in terms of battle experience. *'Noah:' Yes. Well, I still have a lot to learn, though. *'Zelot:' Hm. ...Oh. Noah, have you written your letter yet? *'Noah:' Letter? Oh...that letter. *'Zelot:' Right. Remember what you were told when you first joined? There are Pegasus Knight messengers that fly with us. If we should fall in battle, they will deliver our letters for us. *'Noah:' Yes. *'Zelot:' Neither of us will be able to meet our deaths peacefully in bed. The letters are essential to us. Noah, don't you have anyone you want to send a letter to? *'Noah:' Well... Not really. I do recall that my comrades were writing letters, though. They were addressing them to their parents...or lovers. *'Zelot:' You should do the same. Why don't you get a girlfriend yourself? *'Noah:' Well, I'll think about it. B Support *'Noah:' ...General Zelot. *'Zelot:' Is it about the letter? Have you changed your mind? *'Noah:' Yes. I suppose even I have someone I want to send a letter to when I die. If I die, I want you to read my letter. *'Zelot:' Me? *'Noah:' Trec and I... And also Grant and Sieks... We all made it here thanks to you. I'd like to express my gratitude to you when I die. *'Zelot:' ...I see. *'Noah:' Speaking of the others... I wonder where they are now? *'Zelot:' I've no idea. But they were once under my command. They won't die so easily. *'Noah:' I heard that some were hired by Bern... *'Zelot:' Yes... But that can't be helped. We give our blood and get money in return. *'Noah:' ...General Zelot, what do you think of that? *'Zelot:' Of what? *'Noah:' Nobles from other nations say that Ilia sells death for a living. They say that we are vultures attracted to blood and decaying meat. *'Zelot:' That doesn't bother me. It's a fact that Ilia couldn't survive without war. We are giving our own blood as well to survive. *'Noah:' Yes. A Support *'Noah:' General Zelot? Is something wrong? *'Zelot:' Ah, Noah. No...nothing's wrong. Did I seem to be troubled? *'Noah:' No. I just thought that something had happened. *'Zelot:' I see... ...A letter arrived today. It was your comrade's...Grant's will. *'Noah:' ...I see. *'Zelot:' Would you like to read it? *'Noah:' ...No. *'Zelot:' All right. Then let's go. *'Noah:' Yes. With Trec C Support *'Trec:' ...Zzz... *'Noah:' ...... *'Trec:' ...Uh... Oh, Noah... You were there? *'Noah:' Yeah, I've been here for a while now. Well, I'm used to it, so I don't mind you falling asleep every ten seconds. But you know, don't you have anything else to do? *'Trec:' Like what? *'Noah:' Like practicing your swings during our marches, or something. *'Trec:' Well... How about you? Have you been doing anything? *'Noah:' Me? ...Not really. ...I guess I'm no different from you, then. Hey, what were you doing back in Ilia during the break? *'Trec:' I slept. *'Noah:' I mean other than that. *'Trec:' Well... Oh, I went fishing. You know how the lakes all freeze over in the winter? You punch holes in the ice with your spear and lower some string inside. *'Noah:' Sounds exactly like something you would do. What can you catch? *'Trec:' Nothing. It's just fun to sit there staring off into space, holding the string. *'Noah:' ...You really live life to the fullest. *'Trec:' What were you doing? *'Noah:' ...... ...Nothing much, really. B Support *'Noah:' Trec, do you remember Casis? *'Trec:' Casis? Hmm... I sort of remember that name... *'Noah:' You don't remember? He's the guy who forgot to bring his weapons to our first mission. *'Trec:' Oh, right! He was getting scolded with me by General Zelot. He even forgot to bring his horse, you know. He was fighting on foot! I never thought there'd be someone dumber than me in our squad. *'Noah:' Well, he's dead. He was hired by Bern... He died close to here. *'Trec:' ...Oh. *'Noah:' Mercenaries are in high demand right now... We could have ended up fighting him if we were unlucky. *'Trec:' Well... We're for hire, you know. It happens. *'Noah:' Well, I guess you're right... I really envy that personality of yours... A Support *'Noah:' ...... *'Trec:' Hmm? Something wrong, Noah? *'Noah:' No... I was just thinking some things over. *'Trec:' Thinking things over? Don't bother. We're not made to be thinking deeply like that. *'Noah:' ...I guess. You know, this war... I mean, I never meant to go out and save the world or anything, but we've fought through a lot of battles. *'Trec:' Yeah. *'Noah:' But Ilia's the same as always. Our kids, and our kids' kids... They'll be fighting to make a living, just like we do. I was just wondering... Couldn't we do anything? *'Trec:' I wonder... *'Noah:' Maybe it's just futile for us to try and make a difference... *'Trec:' Well... That's all right, too. *'Noah:' It is...? *'Trec:' Yeah. At least I think so. We go through hard times, but isn't that all part of life? *'Noah:' ...Maybe so. ...Hey, Trec. *'Trec:' Yeah? *'Noah:' Take me along the next time you go fishing. Category:Fire Emblem: Binding Blade Scripts Category:Fire Emblem: Binding Blade Supports